ND/Aiken
Aiken is a human with a head of chestnut hair that he appears to have all but given up trying to control; the back and sides are shaved down into obedience, but the top is just allowed to do whatever wavy, curly nonsense it's going to do today and he's not going to feel responsible for it. His friendly face is going to be handsome no matter what he does with it, so it moves through phases of beardiness like a slightly erratic moon, depending on whether he wakes up early enough to shave or if he feels he needs to be presentable. This is complicated by the fact that he has never, in his life, been a morning person, and generally isn't fully conscious until after lunch. He also can't decide whether he thinks piercings are cool, so his right ear either is either full of rings from top to bottom or bare but mysteriously full of tiny holes. Lately it's been the rings, the orcs seem to like them. When he's not dressed for battle in as much brigandine as they can cram on to him without having him collapse, he's usually wearing soft, dark clothes - brown and black, with an accent of green somewhere, and fingerless gloves. Calling his wardrobe "haphazard" is probably accurate, given that the half-conscious state he's in when he dresses himself in the morning. It might be easier if he had someone with him, but despite cultivating the aura of a charming bohemian with a knack for flirty smiles, he never actually lays a hand on anyone, and seems to (politely, smoothly) recoil from anything resembling a relationship. Aiken is originally from Taivero in southern Gandabria. Gandabria was never a major center of Resistance activity like Hanist, but the hills, forests, and mountains gave those who wanted to train as guerillas plenty of opportunity to do so. Aiken's role as a troubadour made him useful as a Resistance courier, though it was by no means a safe way to travel: the Orcs didn't permit troubadours, so the ability to fast-talk Orcs was vital. At any rate, Aiken, has traveled across Gandabria, and even crossed the majestic Magni Ponts bridge into Majorosa. Most of the Orcs of Western Gandabria headed into Majorosa in late 307, leaving minimal garrisons behind. More Orcs passed through from Menkgu and Zerniless in the spring, but by June 308 things quieted down and Aiken helped lead a rebellion against the local Orcs who were aggressively confiscating the local pigs. The rebellion had its ups and downs, but managed to control Piatow and Talvero counties and even besiege the city of Bemposta in the fall of 308. Then a couple of Orc regiments came out of the west on another foraging run and smashed the Rebellion. Dynfarch militia out of the northern forests pursued the survivors, and Aiken and his surviving comrades spent a few harrowing months dodging man-horses through the forests. Finally, in January 309, he and his comrades had been pushed out to lowlands on Gandahenta county. They hatched a desperate plan, made some rough rafts, and made the terrifying journey up the Feume River, since they had heard rumors of a more successful human rebellion in the east. Only one of the rafts drifted too far south, and almost everyone else managed to cross the Zav River into Mengku. Aiken eventually made contact with the Liberation and was sent to their capital in Hanist. He met Finbar Gullvan, the Prime Counselor and ruler of the Liberation in Consul Trahaern's absence. Gullvan sent him back to Mengku and he met Sven, Cartwright, and the others when they returned from the Dwarf Embassy. He sometimes wonders why he was given Greenbough, and by whom, but so far has found no answers. Like the spear Gáe Dearg, it simply came to him when it seems the world needed him to have it. Whether it's destiny or manipulation by some other power, he may never know, but for now he fights the good fight. Aiken Wealdwatch Human Diplomat/Interrogator 399 Attributes 115 :ST 13 15 :DX 12 40 :IQ 12 30 :HT 12 20 :Will 15 10 Includes +2 Will from Greenbough and +2 Will from Armor deeds. :Per 11 10 Advantages 210 :Smooth Operator 3 30 :Eidetic Memory 5 :Skilled Observer Talent 2 10 :Luck 15 :Voice 10 :Musical Ability 2 10 :Appearance (Handsome) 12 :Bardic Song Talent 4 5 Includes +3 from Greenbough :Bard-Song 8 75+45 includes Bard Song 3 from Greenbough :Songs: 51 ::Beneficial Song, +100%: Area Effect, 2 yards, +50%; Bard-Song, -35%; Based on Will, +20%; Emanation, -20%; Malediction 1, +100%; Reduced Duration, 1/60, -35%; Selective Area, +20% ::March of the Damned (Limited Use (5 times/day, 1 hour reload), -10%) 9 :::Affliction 1 (Advantage: Unfazeable, +150%; Beneficial Song +100%; Area Effect 8y +100%) 45 ::Lay of the Immortals (Limited Use (5 times/day, 1 hour reload), -10%) 13 :::Affliction 1 (Advantage: Damage Resistance 20 (Force Field +20%, Ablative -80%), +400%; Beneficial Song, +100%, Area Effect 8y +100%) 70 ::Decisive Battle (Limited Use (5 times/day, 1 hour reload), -10%) 15 :::Affliction 1 (Advantage: Striking ST 15, +300%, DX +1 +200%; Beneficial Song, +100%, Area Effect 8y +100%) 60 ::Walking Man's Road (Limited Use (5 times/day, 1 hour reload), -10%) 17 :::Affliction 1 (Advantage: Enhanced Move 3 (Ground) +600%, Beneficial Song, +100%; Area Effect 8y +100%) 90 Perks 1 :Penetrating Voice 1 Quirks 3 :Harmless Flirt -1 :Thinks Out Loud -1 :Obedience: Grandmas -1 Disadvantages -40 :Chummy -5 :Slow Riser -5 :Selfless -5 :Sense of Duty: the Resistance -10 :Charitable -15 Deeds Armor 40 :Will +2 20 :Oakweald Very Fine Brigandine DR 9+1 (-40% weight = 54lbs) ::A coat of green and brown scales, with a thick tabard layered overtop bearing the symbol of a broad oak tree. Attacks made against the wearer are turned aside by an invisible force. ::+1 Shield Skill 4 ::Extra Arms 1 (Force Extension, +50%; No Signature, +20%; Shield Mount, -80%) 9 ::Accessory (Large Force Shield; No Signature, +20%) 2 ::Damage Resistance 1 5 Deeds Weapon 50 :Gáe Dearg Very Fine Balanced Spear (2d+1 impaling) ::This deep-red spear can be released to float in the air near the wielder, and on command will fly out to strike the hearts of nearby enemies. It is said to have created itself from the bones of fallen Resistance soldiers and flown into Aiken's hand when he was disarmed during a battle. Certainly the weapon seems possessed by a bloodthirsty hatred for Imperial soldiers, and stirs angrily in their presence, hungry for vengeance. ::Extra Arm +1 (Extra-Flexible +50%; Force Extension +50%; No Signature +20%; Weapon Mount -80%) 14 ::Loyal 5 ::Innate Attack (Impaling 2d; Armor Divisor 3 +100%; Guided +50%; Overhead +30%; Uses Thrown Spear skill +0%) 31 Deeds Miscellaneous 125 :Greenbough ::An exquisitely-made guitar made of light wood and ivory, with a subtle amber staining that suggests oak leaves. When played with bare hands or a bone pick, the performer's fingers seem to dance over the strings of their own accord, the instrument tuning itself to match the music. Performing using this instrument feels almost effortless, leaving the musician's mind free to concentrate on other things. ::Bard-Song 3 45 ::Compartmentalized Mind (Only Attacks Made While Performing Bardsong, -50%) 25 ::Will +2 20 ::Bardic Song Talent 3 15 ::Song: The Widow of the Weald (Limited Use (5 times/day, 1 hour reload), -10%) 20 :::Less a melody than a state of mind, this music belongs to Greenbough and not to Aiken. It's never quite the same twice, instead being a series of variations played as a gentle elegy - soft, relaxing, descending into melancholy and then rising from it. You can hear Aiken in it sometimes, his other songs appearing as leitmotifs, like a homage performed by a different artist. Those who listen to it come away feeling not precisely happy, but perhaps restored: simply themselves, with certain weights and wounds removed. Listen long enough, and actual wounds begin to close, and some have even regained lost limbs. ::::Affliction 1 (Advantage: Regeneration (Fast) +500%; Advantage: Regrowth, +400%; Beneficial Song, +100%) 110 Skills 90 Combat Reference tbd Category:New Dawn Character Category:New Dawn